Floating on Air
by TheFlock25678
Summary: Fang's POV. The flock meets up with some strangers who are also mutants. First fanfic. read and review please!


**This chapter, and story is written in honor of Maxfan6's birthday! So happy birthday to you!**

Fang's POV

I gently shifted my body downwards as Max gracefully flew towards a large outcrop in the side of a cliff. The other four people in my family soon followed suit.

Iggy instantly got a fire going, leaving us all to wonder where the pyro got his wood. _Did he really carry it around with him? Oh well, those are problems for Max, not me; my only job is to protect, and love, my life, the Avian-Americans around me._

"Fang," Angel whined, "I'm hungry, can we eat? Please?"

"Huh? Go ask Max." I replied; I didn't want to be disturbed right now, I was very tired.

"I just did!" She said to go ask you!"

I glanced up from Angel's pleading face to glare at Max, only to find her fast asleep with Nudge sprawled in her arms. _OY!_ _At least I don't have to deal with Nudge's chatter, although, lately, she has been becoming more bearable._

"So Fang, can we? Pretty please? And, uh, a cherry with that too?"

I turned my head back in her direction, only to find she had given me the bambi eyes. I may not have been Max, but they were still irresistible. Now, there's no way I could possibly resist.

"Fine, we'll go. Iggy, Gazz, we're gonna get something to eat."

"Nah," Iggy softly replied, "I have another idea for a cool, new bomb. Right Gasman?"

"You kidding? I'm starved." Gazzy opened his wings, and with as much energy as an eight year old could muster, flew away.

"I guess that's settled then." I snatched the Max Ride Card. With that, Angel and I took off in pursuit of Gazzy. "See yah Iggy."

In a few short minutes, Gazzy was flying back towards us, "You guys! I found a great food place! It smells awesome! I think it's steak!"

"Kay, lead the way."

Gazzy led us to a town that had a thriving night time population. Once Gazzy showed us three the restaurant, I did have to admit, it smelled amazing. I could practically taste the food on my tongue. _Yep, that's steak alright._ "Come on."

The three of us silently slipped into an alleyway. We quickly skirted between the throngs of people to the little door that led to the restaurant. As soon as we arrived inside, the tumultuous sounds of outside ceased instantly; I breathed a sigh of relief; my head had begun to throb with all the noise. From the looks of it, it seemed Angel and Gazzy felt the same way. Sometimes having enhanced hearing isn't always the best thing.

"Alright guys, time for some chow!" Gazzy said.

"Yeah!" Angel said her voice naturally high, "I need some food Fang!"

"We all do." I quietly mumbled, not at all able to remember my last meal. After we devoured our immense meal, paid, and gained some queer looks from the waitress and the other customers, we speedily left the building.

On our right we could her the sirens of police and ambulances. We instinctively went towards the sound. Both Gazzy and Angel were holding my hands, well Gazzy was a little embarrassed and was holding my arm, but we were all tensed for a fight. That came from years of training from the school.

In front of us, a large crowd was gathered at the scene; some people are just sick. I could just see the medics carrying limp bodies into the ambulances, whatever happened, it looked bad. What made it worse is that the victims were only kids, our age, maybe a little older. As my eyes left the unconscious bodies, they landed onto someone else, HIM, the cause of all our problems. I slowly curled my hands into fists, and my body started to shake.

Gazzy and Angel must have realized this, for they grabbed arms and yelled _no_. I then saw the ITEX logo on the ambulance. That did it for me. My world suddenly blurred, all that remained was the two of us. Me and Him. He must have sensed my anger, as he raised his eyes to mine. They leveled with me, as all the traitorous memories hit me full on. I hated those calm collected eyes. Who did everyone think I became impassive from?

"Aggh!" The pain brought me back to reality, I looked down to find Gazzy had bitten my arm.

"Fang," whispered Angel, "we can't do anything without everyone else."

"Uh huh," said Gazzy, taking his teeth out of my arm, "we can't stop him alone."

_They make sense,_ I just didn't want to acknowledge that. The two of them started pulling em away, and I reluctantly complied. Before I knew it, the wind was lifting me up and away, away from Him. Everything rushed right past me, it could have taken years or mere seconds to return to the cave, and I never would have known.


End file.
